Alchemy High
by Dark Angel Maybe
Summary: Ed and Al are going to a new high end high school. But tragedy strikes them leaving them both vulnerable. Ed's life spiral down hill with the meeting of Envy. Cutting, Drug useage, RoyxEd, EdxEnvy, Self Abuse all the goodies. Based on the original FMA.


Alchemy High

Chapter:1

Warning: Future Drug Abuse and cutting

A/N: This is an edited version of this chapter. I've read it through and found many grammar mistakes. Please forgive me. Thank you ^_^

Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric have a chance to better there lives in the city. What happends when tragedy strikes them again during there high school years. AU, LOVE, DRUGS, and CUTTING.

Also at this point and time Ed does NOT have automail.

Also this has not been beta'd since it's reediting.

Disclaimer : I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and don't ever plan on to, because I can't (pouts).

* * *

It's Ed's junior year at Alchemy High in Central. Al is a freshman and is excited about his first day of school. The two had come from a town called Ressembol. After their mother died of an unknown disease they lived with their childhood friend Winry and their guardian Granny Pinako. They lived there until Ed and Al got full-ride scholarships to a very prestigious high school in Central. Even though Ed only had two years left of high school, he much rather finish at Alchemy High, where everything was much more recent not 20 year old books. Now living off of their father's social security money, the two boys headed to Central that summer. Though they lived in a small, two bedroom apartment it was the best they could manage.

Over the summer, Ed had gotten a part time job at the local grocery store. The best part was that he got an employee discount on the food there. For that, Rd was truly grateful. The first day of school was here and Al was so happy to start anew again, his joy was contagious to the people around him. Ed, on the other hand, was decent. He was happy to get away from Ressembol and the many bad memories the countryside held. Ed was happy to get a new start as well. It was a bigger place, with more people to discover and observe. Ed had never been the people type except when it came to science and math. Get him into it and wouldn't quiet down, the two were getting ready for school when Ed, in a daze heard his brother yelling.

"Come on brother, let's go or we'll be late!" said Al happily.

"Coning Al," answered Ed. The two walked to school, which was a mile away. The building was gigantic. Three stories high, windows everywhere, the building consisted of green and gold school colors, all in all, its was a good looking school. The best part of it all was that there were no uniforms. Normally with such a high standard school, they would enforce it, but they fortunately didn't. Ed was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a symbol of a snake wrapped around a cross with wings on the back side of his shirt. Black combat boots with red trim, baggie black jeans. Al always wore bright colors no matter what; he wasn't the type to be negative. The two got their schedules and went off to their separate classes. Al went to Geometry and Ed went to Advanced Science. Then, came lunch where the two shared the same time. Both quickly got into the routine of school.

One day, Ed was heading into the cafeteria when he crashed into somebody.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that," said a young man with a pale complexion, tall jet black hair, and midnight blue eyes.

"No, it's ok. It was my fault," said Ed as he looked up at the young man.

"It's ok, it happens. By the way, my name is Roy Mustang."

"Name's Edward Elric, pleased to meet cha, " said Ed getting up off the floor.

"Were are you heading to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, wanna join?"

"Sure." They headed to the cafeteria. Surprisingly, they ordered similar things to eat. They talked about their backgrounds. Roy found Ed was a junior from Ressembol and was living on his own with his younger brother. Ed found that Roy was a senior, was a from a fairly wealthy family, and was an athlete. He played baseball and basketball, and was a total ladies man. The two became friends and both learned that they shared same science class too. Both were so consumed in the subject that they didn't give any attention to the other students, only to the teacher, when necessary. They talked until lunch period was over and planned to meet each other the next day. They did so and for the next several weeks they did this it was becoming routine. The two ordered their lunches and sat at the same table. They were silent until Ed spoke up.

"Roy are you really a ladies man?"

"Yes, (long pause) and no," admitted Roy, Ed just looked at him awkwardly.

"Yes I am a ladies man. The girls adore me to no end, but the reason no I'll tell you if you come to my house after school."

"Sure, I'll tell Al when I meet up with him in P.E. class."

"Who do you have?"

"Hughes, he's crazy sometimes, but he means well."

"Oh I know him! Yeah he does mean well."

"How do you know Hughes?" asked Ed, taking a bit out of his sandwich."

"He was my P.E. teacher for two years, he's my counselor, and my uncle."

"Ouch, ok, so you got it every time you met him? With the photos and everything I mean," said Ed.

"Sometimes, I think he should be the teacher for photography," they other chucked and knew why. Hughes wouldn't teach photography, because he believed his pictures were original Hughes photos and he wouldn't let anybody copy his style or other wise they would be dead with a daggers hanging from their limbs.

"So, I'll see you tonight then?" asked Roy giving Ed a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Yeah," said Ed blushing as he put his hand where Ro had kissed him. The bell and Ed shook himself out of his daze. He threw his plate away and headed to his physics class. It was another normal day in the class with Mr. Armstrong constantly talking about how something was passed down from the Armstrong generation. Ed didn't pay too much attention to him, he just doodled Roy's name over and over in notebook.

Ed knew he had been gay for a while now. He had his suspicions when he was younger when he had a crush likes a school girl on one of the guys in his 8th grade year of school. Al sometime to get used to the idea of his older brother being gay but he came around. Ed can remember it so well; he told Al he was gay. He was so nervous to tell him, he didn't know if he would be rejected or abandoned. Ed was the happiest teenager alive. Winry didn't take it so well, but Winry was getting better about it.

Ed got out of his fantasy land when door open and a student with long dark green hair, black combat boots, very pale skin, a heavy black shirt, and pants with chains on the sides. He went down the aisles of seats, finally sitting behind Edward.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Envy," said Armstrong. Envy ignored him and Armstrong went back to explaining whatever it was. Envy was off into space into his happy place. Ed could smell something and he knew it was a drug of some sort. His best guess was crack. Great, he was sitting in front of a junkie.

"Hey, kid," whispered Envy, Ed turned around to look at him.

"What?"

"You want some later? You look a little stressed."

"No! I don't want any of whatever you have!" Ed whispered loudly, and then he turned around to the front of the class. Great, I get to deal with a junkie the rest of the school year. Perfect. Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll go away! Yeah right, at least I won't ever become friends with this guy. Ed smiled at his conclusion and paid attention to the rest of Mr. Armstrong's lecture. Ed went back to thinking about Roy. Completely forgetting about the seating chard, and the junkie behind him, it would probably be alright. Little did Edo know that he was going to become good friends with the Envy person.

* * *

A/N: I like to thank_ fmayaoiqueen_. I read the review and decided to give this story a decent shot. It's been to long since I've worked on this story.


End file.
